Wedding Day
by HelChamp
Summary: The Sereniry will celebrate a wedding! Kaylie is the one who lead every details for this great day... but where is Mal and the rings? Do they will be able to celebrate the wedding? PostBDM


_NOTE: That is a Short Story, not a long story fanfic._

_Challenge info was 900-100 words / include the following elements in the story: Slinky Dress, Hot Chocolate, Dinosaurus, Rings_

**Title: **Wedding Day

**Author: **HelChamp

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the canons characters; Joss is Boss and don't you forget it!

**Rating:** General

**Style: **Short Story

**Characters:** Zoe, Kaylee Simon, Jayne, Mal, River (in order of appearance in the story)

**Spoilers/Warnings:** Post-BDM

**Summary:** The Sereniry will celebrate a wedding! Kaylee is the one who lead every details for this great day... but where is Mal and the rings? Do they will be able to celebrate the wedding?

_-------------------------------------------------------_

_8 years after after Miranda..._

"Time for bed!" Zoe said, entering the children's quarters.

"But 'Ma!" said a little dark haired girl, with cream skin tone. "I don't know which dress I want to wear tomorrow... the green with yellow flowers or the red with white flowers?"

"You decide in the morning Hope, not th---"

"HOBIE!" the little girl screamed. "Don't break my pterodactyle! Give it back to me now!"

"My T-Rex is stronger, Ah Ah Ah!" a little dark skinned boy said, smiling.

"Hobie, Hope. Time to the get to bed now. Tomorrow will be a long day."

"Yes 'Ma" the twins said together.

_The Wedding morning..._

"Hope!" yelled Kaylee, wearing a blue formal dress which proudly showed her 8 months pregnant belly, when she found the 7 years old girl in the cockpit.

"Aunt Kaylee, do you think that Uncle Mal will let me pilot the Serenity some day?" Hope asked.

"Well, why not? If'n I can keep care of this ship right enough, you should be more'n able. But for now, the ceremony's gonna be starting soon, so com'on please.

Walking out of the cockpit, Kaylee asked: "You see River this morning?"

Hope noded. "She's with 'Ma. She had trouble with the dress."

"Trouble with her dress?" asked Kaylee. "Which kind of trouble?" the mechanic tried to stay quiet.

"Hot chocolate on the wedding dress..." Hope grinned.

"And can someone tell me why River wanted to drink hot chocolate the morning of the wedding day?" Kaylee took a big breath slowy.

"Hope." Simon said while walking toward them. He still wasn't certain if it was a good idea that Kaylee had the lead of the wedding planification. Sure, it was well intended to give her some responsabilities, especially as she wasn't able to do all the mechanical work she was used to on the ship due to her advanced pregnancy. "Hope, your mother wants to see you and your brother." Simon said to the little girl.

"See ya later aunt Kaylee, uncle Simon.' Hope said while running off in direction of her mother's quarters

"Everything will go fine Kaylee." Simon said while he saw how stressed his wife was becoming.

"Thank you. That's so sweet, a couple meant to be together finally getting their destiny together. She'd be mighty upset if I mess something up for today, wouldn't she?"

"No, I don't think they'd notice much of the little details, as long as they are getting married at last.

"The little details? What do you mean? That the details are a waste of time?" Kaylee replied, her temper rising.

"No, you have done a perfect job on the planning, relax, everything will be fine."

"And where is Hobie?" asked Kaylee.

Simon grinned. "He is training with Jayne in the cargo..."

"WHAT?!?" Kaylee exclaimed. "Training in the cargo bay? That is NOT the time for training!" She turned and headed towards the cargo bay, followed by Simon.

In the cargo bay, Jayne and Hobie, both dressed in their best for the wedding, were sparring together and laughing.

"JAYNE!?! What do you think you're doin'? The ceremony will begin soon and... where is Mal by the way?" she asked, remembering suddenly she hadn't seen Mal since the the night before.

"First," Jayne answered, "The ceremony can't start yet, 'cause the rings ain't on the ship, 'cause Mal is still outside gettin' the rings he forget last night.

"No rings? No Mal?" Kaylee replied, growing agitated.

"Calm down, Kaylee." Simon said, putting his hand on her shoulders soothingly.

"The ceremony can NOT begin without Mal, you know it? If he'd have asked afore I woulda said we," she pointed SImon and her, "could loan them our rings. Rings ain't nothin to worry for, but ya can't have the wedding without Mal! Why does everyone want to ruin my wedding plans?" Kaylee was near of the tears.

Simon whispered to the the other "Hormones..."

Just then Mal entered in the cargo bay, looking like he had been in a street fight.

"I got 'em!" Mal said, trying to catch his breath.

"But? Your clothes are a wreck Captain!" Kaylee said, trying to calm herself "No matter, we ain't got time, River and Zoe are waiting." Kaylee continued, leading the others towards the galley

Entering the galley, Mal asked if he can talk to Zoe before the ceremony. Kaylee nodded, letting Mal pass to get over to Zoe and River.

"Can I?" Jayne asked.

"NO!" Kayle said cruelly. "You can't see the bride afore the wedding, or it'd be bad luck and ruin everything! And ain't no one gonna ruin this wedding after all the work I put in on this, understood?" her eyes piercing him like a knife.

"I'll wait here." Jayne answered, not used to seeing her so furious.

"Everything will go fine, everyone is here, the ceremony will begin soon now. Happy?" Simon asked.

"Well, finally it seem that we will have it. Nothing can stop the wedding now, everyone is there." Kaylee was more quiet and smiling.

Mal re-entered the galley and asked Jayne to stand next to him. "The ceremony will start." he said, while looking for the women coming. Little Hope began the walk with a flowers bouquet in her hand, followed by River who dropped some petals on the floor, and finally Zoe arrived in her white, long and slinky dress. She smiled to Jayne, who smiled back at her.

When Zoe reached Mal and Jayne, she held her hand out to the mercanary who finally stole her heart after so many adventures.

"Well," begin Mal. "We are now ready to start the ceremony. By power of being the captain of thi-"

"Uh oh." Kayle said, interrupting Mal.

"What, again?" grumbled Jayne.

Kaylee tried to smile warmly, shy of interrupting the ceremony.

"Kaylee!" Simon said, begining to get nervous - his wife's waters had just broken!

- THE END -


End file.
